The Nerd (Episode 1.2)
The Nerd is the second episode of Todd Frost. It was released on January 29, 2013. Summary The episode begins when Todd walks into his Chemistry class and notices The Nerd writhing in pain on the couch. This is what he says: "Oh, oh I'm so badly beaten. Oh, I'm in so- Oh my face! It's destroyed, what's going on? Is this real life? My face!" Todd apologizes to The Teacher for being late and takes his seat. All the while he is uncomfortably aware of The Nerd's cries of agony. The Teacher then begins his lecture: "Hey, class. How's it going? Today we're going to be talking about Chemistry, as always. Open up your Modern Chemistry book and flip to page 437 and we will be talking about the molecule. What is the molecule? What does it do? When do we get it, and when can we eat it? Uh, at some point we can eat molecules, we will think about that at a later time. In fact that is chapter 11 'Eating Molecules'. Thank you. Uh, today we're going to be talking about a very special man and that man's name is Jimmy Stewart. He was very uh, very important to the uh, discovery of the molecule. He discovered molecules, Jimmy Stewart. He was looking at his... MR. FROST? Meanwhile Todd is wondering if The Nerd is okay. He ponders how somebody can "lose that much blood and still be alive". He also thinks about how boring the lecture is and starts to fall asleep. All of this exposition takes place with a voice-over in Todd's head. As Todd begins to drift off, The Teacher notices and quizzes him on what he'd been talking about. His question: "Who discovered the molecule?" Miraculously enough, Todd is able to come up with the correct answer: "Jimmy Stewart". The Teacher congratulates Todd on his correct answer and then promptly leaves. Leaving him to listen to the remainder of The Nerd's cries of pain: "No! Wow! I'm seeing colors! It's so painful that there's butterflies in the sky. Oh, this. He did this to me." The next scene begins with Todd waiting for The Nerd to walk past him in the hallway. When he does walk past, whimpering in pain, Todd begins a long winded and fairly inadequate apology for the condition of his face. Getting no immediate feedback, Todd tells The Nerd to "just forget it" and begins to walk away. The Nerd then offers his forgiveness which leaves Todd shaken up past any rational degree. Establishments -The Nerd is in a whole lot more pain than Todd cared to realize before. -Todd is in a Modern Chemistry class taught be The Teacher. -The school's curriculum seems to be fairly messed up as they only start studying molecules on page 437, there is a chapter on eating molecules, and Jimmy Stewart is said to have invented them. Either that or The Teacher isn't qualified to teach by any stretch of the imagination. -Todd finds learning about molecules boring. -When one is in enough pain, butterflies may inhabit the sky. -Todd feels bad about what he did. -The Nerd forgives him. (Todd wasn't expecting forgiveness). Category:Episodes